Respect
by Dalva
Summary: My first posting in this section of the site. I was surprised it didn't turn out horrible. But yeah, Nny finds 4 new victims after teaming up with 3 other people. PG13 for violence, obviously. Chapters 4, 5 and 6 are up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nny and the JtHM comics belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Any other characters are mine.  
  
AN: Okedoo. This is my first JtHM fic. I've never done a story with violence in it before, so please excuse me if this sucks. Anyway, I sorta had a bad experience with someone a little bit ago, so I decided to take my anger out in a fic. If you are that person, or you at least suspect you are, I'm sorry if this offends you. The characters Robby and Jason (possibly Cody and Anthony if I'm able to pull them in somewhere) are based on my friends, and obviously the character Dalva is supposed to be me. I think that's all you need to know.  
  
  
~Respect~  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Johnny woke up. "Ugh. Horrible wholesome sunshine," he muttered as he rolled over to look at the clock. 2 PM. Such an atrocious time to be up. Nonetheless, he threw on yesterday's clothes and went outside to find a new victim. He wasn't quite sure if he was reluctant to do so or not, but the wall was throbbing, which was a bad sign.  
  
So now Johnny was walking down 12th street. It would be a full moon that night, [AN: Yay for references to MJY/STP songs!] and he was sure the other passers-by were wondering if that was why he was out. He could see it in their stares. Luckily no one bothered talking to him. Thus, he decided it wasn't even worth it to kill them.  
  
Walking into the local cafe, Johnny already knew something was gonna happen. He observed a group of three people giving a collective evil eye to another group of four. Every now and then, the group of four would glance over at the others and roll their eyes at them. 'This should be good,' Johnny thought. He walked over to the three, trying to look as sane as possible.  
  
"Hey." They looked up. One girl, one male beanpole, and one other guy who was less than a beanpole. Johnny continued. "Yeah, uh, I couldn't help noticing you've been giving these other people The Stink Eye since I walked in. Care to fill me in?"  
  
The beanpole scoffed, then spoke. "Yeah, we'd gone over to Jason's for a while..." he gestured at the other guy. "And, being a bit hyper, we decided to come here to get some coffee and become even more hyper. Besides, Dalva here is really boring unless she gets some caffeine in her system." The girl, who Johnny assumed was Dalva, smiled, nodded, and said, "The boy speaks the truth."  
  
Mr. Beanpole continued. "So anyway, we came in here. Sure, we were being annoying, but at least we were minding our own business. After awhile, those idiots..." More gesturing, this time in the direction of the four "opponents". More eye rolling on their behalf. Beanpole: "They came over and basically told us, yet it was implied, that we were being annoying and immature, that they were better than us, and that we needed to shut up. Nice, huh?"  
  
Johnny clenched his teeth. "They didn't give you crap for being skinny, did they?"  
  
"Nah. The thing is, even though they're idiots, they're 'intelligent bullies,' if you know what I mean. You see the brunette on the end?" Johnny nodded. "She's pretty much the leader. We're pretty sure her name is Lisa."  
  
"Okeedokee. And your name is...?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Robby."  
  
Johnny paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "Are you feelings particularly vengeful at the moment?"  
  
"Extremely," said Robby, Jason and Dalva in unison.  
  
"Goodie!" Johnny exclaimed. "Then you may want to join forces with me. Plus, I needed a new victim anyway. Four is even better."  
  
Dalva grinned eviiily. Robby was back giving Lisa and company The Stink Eye. Jason raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate," he said suspiciously.  
  
Johnny gave a fake innocent smile. "How shall I put this? Well, to take extra time out of their day to express their annoyance of you, they must be pretty sad, tortured people. My tactic is to end their pain. Catch my drift?"  
  
Jason grinned slowly. "Sounds good to me." Dalva and Robby looked at each other. "We're in," Dalva said. "Although I'll hate myself for it. Maybe I'll just sit back and watch."  
  
"Whatever toots your flute," Johnny shrugged. "Just as long as the job gets done. That wall is getting scarier by the minute."  
  
Jason and Dalva looked confoosed. In fact, Robby had turned away from Lisa to show Johnny his confoosed face.  
  
"Er, nevermind. You'll most likely learn soon enough. Anyway, you three stay occupied, and make sure those four don't leave. I'll run home and get the necessary equipment." Johnny ran out the door of the cafe, laughing what sounded like something between giddiness and a maniacal giggle. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this from here. I might have Jason (the actual person, of course) read it and fork over some ideas. I'm almost completely sure that there will be more. The fic needs substance, and that doesn't look like it'll be happening anytime real soon. My apologies to Mr. Vasquez for mutilating his character. Heh, oke, that was a bad pun. Um, yeah.  
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Johnny returned with the "necessary equipment": Duct tape, rope, a hammer just in case, and a stuffed moose. No one bothered to ask how a plush toy would be necessary. After studying the materials, Robby asked Johnny, "And...how are we gonna do this?"  
  
"Simple," Johnny replied. "Cover their mouths with the duct tape, and tie them up with the rope, or more duct tape, if that's your thing. If they put up a struggle, use the hammer wisely. Then haul them back to my place."  
  
"What if we get caught?"  
  
"Trust me, I DON'T get caught." Johnny gave each person a roll of duct tape. "I'll take care of the tying. You may begin."  
  
~*~  
  
When she regained consciousness, Lisa found herself wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, in a dingy old basement-like place. The walls were spattered with dried blood and dirt. There was mechanical equipment everwhere, which looked like human torture devices. She was glad she wasn't attached to one of those. That is, until she realized where she was in the room. Lisa's arms were tied together, and she was hanging by them from the ceiling. Right behind her, she could feel what seemed to be a wall of small, very sharp razor blades. Every time she even barely breathed, the blades cut into her back. After noting all this, Lisa realized she was the only one in the room. A few minutes later, Johnny walked in, carrying a bucket that was already partly full of blood. Whistling, he placed it under her, so it would catch the many small droplets of blood dripping from her back.  
  
Lisa's eyes widened at the knowledge of the whole situation. "Oh my God..." she started, then stopped when the pain literally cutting through her back registered in her brain. She winced and sucked air through her gritted teeth, indicating this.  
  
"And how is my patient today?" Johnny asked, an amused grin on his face from her pain. Oh yeah, such a sadist.  
  
Lisa spoke softly, trying to cut down on any movement whatsoever. "And you think this is funny. Dude, you have one twisted sense of humor."  
  
"So I've been told..." Johnny trailed off as Jason, Robby and Dalva entered the room. "Are you done with the other two?" You see, the blood that was already in the bucket when Lisa woke up was from the third victim, whom Johnny took care of earlier.  
  
"Yup," Jason said, as if he had just finished a chore. "They were a bit easy to do away with, though."  
  
Dalva grinned. "Gore is fun. Oh how I love gore!"  
  
Lisa scoffed, then groaned as the pain came in once more. A bit more softly: "Give me a break, you can NOT be serious."  
  
Dalva turned to Lisa with a stern look on her face. "And just who made you queen of all things pleasurable?" Turning to Johnny, "Come on, she's even disrespectful while being tortured. Can't we just put her out of our misery sooner?"  
  
Johnny sighed. "I suppose so. Robby, would you like to do the honors?"  
  
Robby shuffled over to Lisa, knife in hand. "Surely." He taped her mouth shut once more. Johnny put in his earplugs that he had finally invested in, just in case, and looked on in an entertained fashion. Then, starting at her wrists and ending at her ankles, Robby began to slit her open with the knife. Needless to say, Lisa was showing more than a little discomfort at this point. About a minute after Robby had started, she was obviously dead. Dalva breathed a sigh of relief. Johnny removed the bucket and stored Lisa's remains in an exceptionally large ziplock bag (I might have to ask him where he got it later), then stuffed it in the fridge to deal with later.  
  
"Well, that was certainly messy. Good job, Robby," he said halfway enthusiastically.  
  
"Aww shucks," replied Robby.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might be the corny type. [AN: Another bad pun alert! I'm so good at those.] Now let's go tend to what's left of the others." And they did. 


	3. Happy Noodle Boy Interlude

~Chapter 3: Happy Noodle Boy Interlude :^)~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know if I covered this in the first chapter, but Happy Noodle Boy doesn't belong to me. You no sue! Oh yeah, and HNB's first words in this fic came from a "message" in the cd insert of STP's Core album, so that doesn't belong to me, either.  
  
AN: Like I said in Chapter 2, I had no idea where I was gonna go with the plot of the Johnny part, and it was starting to worry me, so I decided to do a pointless Happy Noodle Boy thing while I waited for more inspiration. Fun, yes? BTW, the original title of this particular version was "Happy Noodle Boy Interlude, Take 2 :^)" because I had written a not-as-good version the night before. There's actually an inside joke between the whole "geek" and "kumquat" transition thing. It wasn't necessary to know that, but I thought I'd enlighten you anyway. While we're at it, my cat's whiskers finally grew back after a freak stovetop incident. Oh oh oh! And also, I forgot this in the last chapter: I do great big lucid thanky dance at DoomTerran for the idea on how to torture Lisa. K, enough of this...  
  
  
Happy Noodle Boy walked into the local Starbucks. A bit of a change, but it was no big deal. A slight cheetoh, as he put it. Noodle Boy threw his soap box on the floor, stepped up, and began work.  
  
"Ahem! Hurumph! Ahergk, hack, cough cough, hack!" A hairball flew out of his mouth and into another person's coffee. "And to you, dead and bloated nation of sleepwalkers!" Noodle Boy began. "So content to drown in your own rancid apathy that your own minds and the minds of you children are being bought and sold on the auction block by swarthy old hogs!"  
  
"Geek!" a kid in line shouted at HNB.  
  
"Flatulent kumquat!" Happy Noodle Boy screeched. "You dare defy my boots?! Blasphemy! Obey the boots!"  
  
Silence from his "audience".  
  
"Flick the finger puppets! Fear my towels, for they command you in such a commanding way. Antelope!"  
  
And with that, Psychic Noodle Boy's message, however nonsensical it might have been, came true as a herd of antelope ran through the Starbucks, trampling only him. The room grew even more silent. [AN: I'm so crazy, I don't know this is impossible :^D Yay!] Noodle Boy added, with his last breath, "Shut up!"  
  
"Whee!" exclaimed the above mentioned kid.  
  
The end.  
  
Conclusion: A dog later came in and walked off with Dead Noodle Boy's head.  
  
The real end. Yay! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own JtHM, nor do I own Pez or Stabbing Westward.  
  
AN: OK, so this "new technique" wasn't exactly new. I think the day after I'd written this chapter, I was looking through the back of the Director's Cut, and I saw the explosives thing. I'd completely forgotten about that. Honestly, the only thing that gave me the idea was the fact that I work at a fireworks stand at the moment. Forgive me and shut up. Also, three more of my friends wanted to be pulled in to this, so I gave Johnny a few more victims :^)  
  
  
~Chapter 4-ish~  
  
"So tell me about this new technique of yours again," Jason asked of Johnny as he was busy stuffing another very large ziplock bag full of the innards of two of Lisa's friends. (By the way, turns out Wal-Mart carries the bags. I KNEW they were up to something.)  
  
"Heck, why just tell you? I'll demonstrate. Follow me," Johnny replied. Jason followed. Dalva tagged along. Robby was still cleaning up the organs and such.  
  
Johnny led them into another room -- the room with The Wall, more specifically. Tethered to the human torture devices were three teenage boys -- two blondes, one quite a bit shorter than the other; and a dark-haired one. Obviously, they looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Friends -- if I may refer to you as such -- meet Anthony, [AN: aka Featherboy *cracks up*] Cody and Melvin," Johnny said, rather grandly.  
  
Melvin started, "Pleased to..."  
  
"Zip it!" Johnny cut in. "Anyway, they shall be my guinea pigs for tonight. Obser-uve."  
  
Melvin started to talk again, but was interrupted once more by Johnny stuffing a large bundle of apparently very powerful firecrackers in his mouth. Two other things of firecrackers were wrapped around Anthony's and Cody's midsections. All three bunches of firecrackers were joined together into one large fuse. Grinning maniacally, Johnny whipped out a lighter, lit the fuse, and stepped back. Insert big kaboomy noise here. Afterwards, Johnny turned to look at Jason and Dalva, and added, "Fun, yes?"  
  
"Ooh, very nice," Dalva congratulated. "But you still haven't explained exactly why you do this. You must have some good reason or motive."  
  
Johnny sighed. "I'm still not quite sure. I can't tell you about my past -- heck, I'm not even sure I HAVE a past. All I know is that...you see that wall?" He pointed to a wall partially painted with dried blood. "If I don't cover it with blood every now and then, something starts coming through, and I am NOT the curious type when it comes to that kinda stuff. This just gives me a good excuse to give the jerks I come across what they deserve." [AN: nothing you haven't heard before.]  
  
"Oh. Well, uh, why don't you just move?"  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Hmm...that might be a possibility. Actually, that's a really good idea. But I'll have to think about it before I do anything. Right now I need sugar. You guys can go if you want."  
  
"Yeah, I think our job is about done for now. I'll go get Robby, and we'll be out. Probably go back to my place and play video games," Jason said.  
  
"Hmm...I dunno, I'd kinda like to stay, if that's alright with you, Nny," Dalva said. "Can I talk you into giving me a tour of this place?"  
  
Johnny looked surprised. "Well, I've never run across someone who actually wanted to stay here, but yeah, it might be a nice change."  
  
"Well, Dal, in that case, can I borrow your Stabbing Westward cd?" Jason asked.   
  
"Heh, go ahead." Dalva leaned in slightly to Johnny and mentioned quietly, "Kinda ironic that they'll be listening to the song 'Television' while playing video games." [AN: no affect on the "plot", but it was a thought I had while writing this.]  
  
"I'll take your word for it. Anyway, I've got this huge craving for Pez right now, so before we start the 'tour', I need to get some." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own JtHM, Pez, Twix, Sobe, Chocolate Soldier or any other company thingies mentioned in this chapter.   
  
AN: This may seem a bit familiar to you. The Pez Incident actually happened to me. But obviously without any of the violence. Also, it might be a bit OOC after awhile. Well OK, so it's been OOC since it began, but moreso than before. Scary, yes?  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Five minutes later, at the 24/7 (deja vu), Johnny was inspecting the candy shelves while Dalva was searching the drinks area for a Dragon Sobe thingy. Johnny looked up at the store clerk, distress showing clearly on his face. "Uh, do you guys carry Pez?"  
  
The store clerk, a blonde girl of about 18 wearing about a pound of makeup, looked up from the magazine she'd been reading. "Nope, I don't think so. Sorry." She went back to her magazine.  
  
Johnny stared at her for about five seconds, looking genuinely upset. "You...you deny me Pezzy goodness?" [AN: yay for butchered Happy Noodle Boy quotes!]  
  
Dalva looked up from cracking up over Chocolate Soldiers, [AN: a friend of mine had a bad experience with one. Those things have absolutely no chocolate in them.] knowing exactly what would happen.  
  
Johnny was looking increasingly psychotic by the second. "But ALL I WANTED was a few packages of Pez! Is that REALLY so much to ask?!"  
  
The clerk looked up from her magazine again, this time looking very annoyed. "Look dude, there's nothing I can do about it right now. We've got about a million other kinds of candy, some of which won't twist your stomach into knots after three bites. Try some Twix or something." [AN: I loves me some Twix! Are you getting sick of these author's notes yet? Good.]  
  
"No! It's not the same! This angers and upsets me, as you may have gathered. Yeah, uh, I don't feel like giving more of a speech, [AN again: actually, I just don't wanna write one :^)] so..." Johnny withdrew a knife from wherever he keeps them (his "secret compartment"). Dalva would be sitting back, eating popcorn, looking all entertained and stuff if it were possible at the moment. Johnny pounced on the clerk, slit her throat, and turned to Dalva. "Ready to go?"  
  
~*~  
  
"You're a bit different from your friends, aren't you?" Johnny asked Dalva as they were walking home.  
  
"A little bit, I guess," she replied. "I mean, nothing drastic. I'm a lot more introverted than Robby and Jason, but we still get along pretty well. Although I'm always busy writing and listening to music when they're playing video games and everything."  
  
"Yeah. Robby said..."  
  
Dalva stopped and glared at Johnny, cutting him off. "I know what you were gonna say, and no. Don't listen to Robby. He doesn't know what he's talking about." A slight pause as Dalva went through the whole thing in her head. "It was the streetlight's fault!"  
  
"So they don't know you very well, either?"  
  
"I guess not. I think it's less that and more that they don't realize that someone...eh, you're probably right." [AN: I am mysterious, yes? Like with the mystery band :^D Oddly relevant.]  
  
A moment of silence before Dalva spoke again. "So, are you gonna move away or what?"  
  
Johnny thought for a minute. "Well, that seems like the wise thing to do. But...well, what if that Wall Thing follows me? It's possible -- after all, it IS a Wall Thing."  
  
"Well, it's worth a try, isn't it? I mean, do you actually enjoy killing all those people?"  
  
A bit more sadness showed slightly on Johnny's face. "I'm not even sure anymore. That thing...it's either brainwashed me, or it's become a part of me, as has everything else in that house. I don't think I have a say on the whole killing people thing. Heck, I'm starting to wonder if I even have my own opinion anymore."  
  
"So you are a slave to this, are you not?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am. Sad, isn't it?"  
  
"It is, actually," Dalva replied truthfully. "I'm gathering that, deep down in that part of you that still has a bit of an opinion, you DON'T enjoy killing, but you feel safe in doing so, because you're afraid of something unknown to you. [AN: *sings* "But then fear, fear, fear takes control, fear, fear, fear, of the unkno-o-own, awaaare of what will hurt you, you're prepared to remain this way, so saaad yet safe with your afflictions, afraid to start a brand new da-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay..." Heh, it was too easy.] But anyway, there you go! You've really got nothing to lose, except maybe money for a slightly larger rent. But there's a good chance you'll have your freedom back, and possibly part of your sanity, too. Don't you think it would be worth it?"  
  
"Hmm...you know, this sounds good. Yeah, you talked me into it. First thing tomorrow, I'll pack up the necessities and go in search of a cheap apartment. Like you said, it wouldn't hurt, would it?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: There's nothing highly illegal here, except that Tiny Music belongs to Atlantic Records and the Oingo Boingo album (Dead Man's Party) belongs to MCA Records. I don't know if that was necessary, but better safe than sorry, right?  
  
AN: I'm leaving the ending somewhat open to make room for a sequel. It may be awhile before I end up writing it, but there WILL be one.  
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
"So you're sure he's gone?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, Nny said he'd be gone by noon today, and it's 3 now," Dalva reassured him.  
  
"And he hasn't painted the wall in three weeks? Not even last night?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good, cuz I'm anxious to see this thing."  
  
"Well for Heaven's sake, if you're gonna see it, go!" Dalva urged. "I don't wanna wait around for very long, just in case he comes back."  
  
Jason and Robby pushed Johnny's door open, which he had carelessly forgotten to lock, and started down the stairs to the basement. Dalva but STP's Tiny Music in her discman, opened up her notebook, and started debating over pulling poor Jhonen into her next fic.  
  
~*~  
  
About two hours passed. Dalva, now listening to Oingo Boingo, stopped bouncing along to "No One Lives Forever". She pressed pause and got up to look through a window. Inside, something caught her eye; something that looked like three mechanical tentacles stretched across the floor, tapering from the stairway into which Jason and Robby had gone. Her eyes widened. She picked up her stuff and left. Quickly  
  
The end! 


End file.
